You had me at Hello
by ElvislivesAgain
Summary: Lorelei hated that King Aiden so easily took over the neighboring countries of Gialla and Tiran. Now it seems he wants Orkney, Aiden would rather marry Lore, than fight her. Will evil plots, from the people closest to them, destroy their budding romance?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is the prequel to "You don't have to say you love me"No I haven't canceled "You don't have to say you love me" it's still in the process. I've just caught a bad case of the writers block and now I'm a senior in high school so I got lots of homework, so chappies might come out real slow, hopefully I'll be done with both stories by the time I graduate, hopefully. crosses fingers

Well I hope the story of the generation before is interesting enough for you all!

And thank you all so much for reviewing, I would respond to all of the reviews but, we all know the new policy at Fan Fic, yet I don't seeit onany page that says **_I can't_ **respond to my reviewers, well ya know what I'm going to do it. I'll hopefully write the next chappie of "You don't have to say you love me"soon. And I'll answer all your responses ASAP.

* * *

**Summary**

Lorelei has hated the fact that King Aiden so easily took over the neighboring countries of Gialla and Tiran. Now she seems to think he wants Orkney, but Aiden would rather marry Lore, than fight her. Will evil plots, from the people closest to them, destroytheir budding romance and their lives in the process?

Will Lore be able to save herself, King Aiden, and both their countries?

This is the prequel to "You don't have to say you love me", the story of Aria'sparents and Rigels Father.

* * *

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU GOES OUT TO ****SmileyFacePerson****, SHE IS AWESOME, SHE CHANGED THE POINT OF VIEW FOR THIS STORY! IF IT WASN'T FOR HER THIS STORY WOULDN'T BE POSTED.**

**THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!**

**:D  
**

* * *

**_You had me at Hello_**

She sat on her balcony, curled up in her favorite chair, watching the tide come in as the sunset over the ocean, the colors dancing like the swirling dresses of a cotillion ball. Despite the beauty of the sunset, a silent tear trickled down her tanned cheek.

The ocean wind blew her dark black hair, the same color as her father's, across her face, shining in the golden light.

She wiped her tear off on her lovely green gown, the same color as her eyes, her mother's eyes she reminisced blandly. She thought back on her life, looking for a solution to the Faore problem. King Aiden was going to invade.

He was only twenty-two and he already conquered Gialla and Tira. _And now he wanted Orkney_, she thought.

_Well he isn't going to get it, not without a fight. He's so pompous, sitting out there on his ship – no – _war barge_. He wants peace. PHA. He was here to avenge his father's honor._

King Alden, his ass of a father, had died three months ago and raised his son to be just like him. _Mamma should have just let him have Auntie Indun when he asked for her, I don't even like her anyway, she's just a big pain and it would have saved me a lot of sleepless nights. _She waved away her unkind thoughts and continued to look for a way out of this mess.

Her name is Queen Lorelei of Orkney, daughter of Lady Lynne, and King Rand. Lady Lynne came to Orkney on a mission. King Rand's youngest sister, Aunt Indun, was captured by King Alden of Faore.

He wanted Princess Indun for his bride even though he already was married. Lady Lynne, having devoted herself to helping women in need, heard of his treachery and how he treated his wife and young son, the currently invading Aiden. And king Rand was willing to pay any price to get his youngest sister back.

Lorelei's mother decided to rescue the princess herself and make a fool of Alden at the same time. Disguised as a Belly Dancer, she drugged him, and stole the Princess from right under his nose at his very own victory banquet.

He never forgot her trickery and swore that he would one day have his revenge._ And now his son's wrath has fallen upon me. Thanks ma. _Upon Lynne's return to Orkney she was given much praise and many riches. _And my parents fell madly in love._

They were married one month after Princess Indun's rescue. People said that they would have many beautiful children, but tragedy was written in the stars.

One month after Lorelei was born Orkney's beloved queen, weakened by an old, infected wound, died from fever. The King was so saddened by his love's death that he sent all her things back to her father in Aloand.

He sent away her almost-invisibility-cloak, her shield, her sword, even hairbrushes, everything that reminded him of his dear wife.

He had even wanted to send Lorelei away, but he couldn't, he loved his daughter too much already. But finally he just couldn't stand the constant reminder of his lost love.

He sent her away when she was ten to her grandfather, Lord Domin of Sirile, in the country of Aloand who took her in under the pretense of furthering her academic studies. But secretly he was training her against her father's wishes to be a fierce warrior just like her mother Lady Lynne.

On Lorelei's 18th birthday she returned home to Orkney, riding her mother's old reliable white charger Drasil. Lord Domin came tearing out of the manor just before she left, bearing his daughter's shield and armor.

"Just in case." He said. "My dear daughter would have wanted for her kitten to have it." He had nicknamed his granddaughter Kitten when she was born, because she had curled up like a cat when she went to sleep the first time.

They embraced each other tightly, packed the things in her saddle bag, and said their farewells.

Soon after her 19th Birthday Lorelei's father passed away, many said of a broken heart that had never healed. He never really got over his wife's death and now, suddenly, his daughter was Queen. _And_ _I get to deal with Aiden. Wonderful, just peachy!_

Suddenly one of the ministers of defense burst in and ran up to her, almost knocking Tiffany, her maid, over.

"Sir Malcolm, Malcolm calm down what is it?" She stood up to greet him.

"My lady," he panted, kneeling down on one knee. "My Queen, it's King Aiden He's made a move, he..."

* * *

Ok please please review people, I and **_SmileyFacePerson_** worked very very very hard on this, so review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**I know POV might change a bit, from third person to first person, but thats the way it's intended to be, it's intended to give you insight into the charaters feelings.**

**First preson will usually be Lore's, sometimes it will be Aiden's.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary**

Lorelei has hated the fact that King Aiden so easily took over the neighboring countries of Gialla and Tiran. Now she seems to think he wants Orkney, but Aiden would rather marry Lore, than fight her. Will evil plots, from the people closest to them, destroytheir budding romance and their lives in the process?

Will Lore be able to save herself, King Aiden, and both their countries?

This is the prequel to "You don't have to say you love me", the story of Aria'sparents and Rigels Father.

* * *

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU GOES OUT TO ****SmileyFacePerson****, SHE IS AWESOME, SHE CHANGED THE POINT OF VIEW FOR THIS STORY! IF IT WASN'T FOR HER THIS STORY WOULDN'T BE POSTED.**

**THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!**

**:D**

* * *

"He's made a move; he wants to have Peace talks." Sir Malcolm said as he sunk into a chair. 

"_Peace talks_ Malcolm?" I sneered unbelievingly at his words, "Aiden doesn't have _peace talks_, and he never tried diplomacy with Gallia or Tiran. What makes you think that this isn't just a ploy of his to try to gain Orkney? He is a clever man, I'll give him that much."

"He sent a messenger only a few moments ago. Lord Geryon is meeting with the messenger now to discuss the terms we will meet on." Malcolm stood, having collected his breath.

"Alright Malcolm," I said with a sigh, "you may go."

A few minutes later, as I donned a periwinkle blue dress for the peace talks, I was still considering the situation. My Lady in waiting, Tiffany, was going to stand in for me. Tiffany had been chosen for the post because she looked almost exactly like me, and had often stood in for me in various situations.

Just then, as if called by my thoughts, she entered the room looking very regal beneath the Royal Golden crown, shining like the sun above her dark curls and my favorite crimson dress.

The only ones who knew of this plan were the four secret council members. Earl Milos my godfather, his nephew and heir Ethlinn, my father's 2nd cousin Lord Tristan, and his son Lord Percival. The secret council was created to advise the Royal Family on matters of state when the war council could not do so or they could not make a decision, for the final decision was the ruler's in any matter.

"Milady, are you alright?" Tiffany asked as she broke me from my train of thought.

"Yes, Tiffany. I was just thinking, what if Lord Geryon or King Aiden knows that you aren't me? I mean, they **_are_** known for their cunning."

"My lady, we look as look like twins, I don't think either of them will know the difference. Geryon never looks at either of us much. He still thinks it's beneath him to bow his head to any woman, even his own Queen. And this King has never seen either of us before."

"Your right as always Tiffany, I just worry too much." I let out an agitated sigh. I had always disliked matters of diplomacy.

"My Lady, why don't we go over the details once more?" Tiffany said, trying to soothe me.

"Of course, We are to go to the Great hall and meet King Aiden, his advisers, and the war council members. We will let Lord Geryon address Aiden, to make sure he feels important." I said with a snicker.

"Just be very quiet and insist to Lord Geryon that I sit on your left. And remember; don't ever look at me as if expecting an answer. You are totally capable and I trust you to handle this well. Oh, and don't look at Milos or the rest of the secret council or Lord Geryon and King Aiden **_will_** know that something is up."

Tiffany sighed. "Milady I don't know if I can do this, it's our biggest switch yet, but I will surely try."

"Good then, we're all set." I said in what I hoped was a calm voice. "Percival and Ethlinn will be up to escort us..."

"But Milady, should we really have any contact with them?" Tiffany interrupted mid sentence.

"I said we cannot look at them every time Aiden or one of his advisors says something we don't like. I never said anything about them not being able to escort us to the great hall."

I countered. Soon there came a knock at the door and I gave my dress a final tug. "Shall we?" I asked, feeling like I was walking to my doom.

When we reached the great hall, everyone who was seated rose. I resisted the urge to nod at them to sit, watching Tiffany do so instead. After we were all seated

I looked around the room. I scanned over Aiden's knights and advisors, many of whom, I noted, were quite attractive, and stopped suddenly on a man talking with one of the Knights.

He had to be one of the most strikingly handsome men I had ever seen. He had just the right length corn silk blonde hair, and beautiful, piercing gray eyes. When he caught me looking – no – staring at him, he flashed a crooked grin and all of a sudden it became hard for me to breathe.

I looked away quickly, knowing that I was completely taken with him.Percival had caught me staring, "That's King Aiden, Lore, m'dear. It's not very polite to stare." He chuckled.

I kicked Percival under the table and give him the most venomous smile possible. That's _King Aiden? No wonder he has women throwing themselves at him left and right._

Lord Geryon started the meeting when everyone had finished the meal. After everyone was introduced, a Knight stood up and started raving that woman shouldn't be present in such important meetings.

Surprisingly, Lord Geryon put a stop to it right away by saying that the Queen and her attendant had as much right to be there as his King and Knights did.

I won't go into the boring details of the meeting, but to sum it all up the King wanted a bride for himself ……. or his cousin. The cousin is my age, and is coincidentally, the idiot knight that was bitching about women being in the meeting.

And he thought that the Queen (a.k.a. me) would be a good wife for him. Nevertheless, if I refused, they made it clear that they would be returning to their previous plan of action, **_invasion_**

By the end of the meeting, I was positively fuming. I knew that someday I would have to marry and have heirs and such, but I didn't want to do it right now.

Percival leaned over. "If you think his cousin is as handsome as the King is you'll have no problem marrying either of them."

I responded by giving him a swift kick in the leg again and this time he let out a yelp. Now all eyes were on us, Milos was glaring daggers, Tiffany was trying to suppress a giggle, and Percival mumbled something about whacking his leg on the side of the table.

Well, to finish off the evening, Lord Geryon said that King Aiden must stay in the palace as our guest as he waits for our decision, and he will be put in the most lavish rooms possible.

Guess who's room is the most lavish…….

So this just totally pissed me off. I jumped up, forgetting that I was in disguise and told Lord Geryon, "**I don't think so! He comes here with his war ships, demands for me to marry him or his precious cousin, and now he wants my room. Well, my answer is when pigs….. FUCKING FLY!** And with that I stormed out of the room with Tiffany following and slammed the doors to the Great Hall in my wake.

* * *

Please review Smiley face person worked really hard on editing this chappie...

And it tok me a while to write it...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad you all like it, it makes me very happy. I responded to your reviews, Please don't turn me into the administration, I love wrting onhere. Well review please**

**

* * *

**

**Summary**

Lorelei has hated the fact that King Aiden so easily took over the neighboring countries of Gialla and Tiran. Now she seems to think he wants Orkney, but Aiden would rather marry Lore, than fight her. Will evil plots, from the people closest to them, destroy their budding romance and their lives in the process?

Will Lore be able to save herself, King Aiden, and both their countries?

This is the prequel to "You don't have to say you love me", the story of Aria'sparents and Rigels Father.

* * *

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU GOES OUT TO ****SmileyFacePerson****, SHE IS AWESOME, SHE CHANGED THE POINT OF VIEW FOR THIS STORY! IF IT WASN'T FOR HER THIS STORY WOULDN'T BE POSTED.**

**THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!**

**:D  
**

* * *

**Aiden's POV**

As the woman in the blue dress stormed out, he found her words resounding in his head.

_"He comes here with his war ships, demands for me to marry his precious cousin, and _

_**Now** he wants my room. Well, my answer is….. when pigs **FUCKING FLY.**"_

_How dare she answer for her queen, such impertinence!_ He thought. _She was very beautiful though, with eyes such a different shade of green. I've never seen eyes like that before, except on a very infamous Lady Lynne in disguise at court when I was three years old._ He didn't remember much, but he remembered those eyes. They were burned in his memory. _Could she be her daughter? No it couldn't be._

Then again, maybe she could, but all he could think about during the meeting was meeting her. He was besotted with her and he knew it. He had barely been able to take his eyes off her the whole time. _She must be the Queen, but why hide herself? Is she that afraid of me? Her mother did the same thing to my father. Why should her daughter be any different? …Then again this situation is very different. I would never kill my wife.._... His thoughts began to drift to back to his own mother and her death.

All the poor woman had ever wanted was a loving husband, but instead she got his murderous father. Aiden wondered if his father had ever felt any remorse at his mother's murder, and if the same rage could possibly lie within him. He shuddered. His poor, sweet, lovely mother. She had helped Lady Lynne escape with the princess but when Kind Alden found out he had raped and killed her in front of his son. Aiden never forgave his Father. How could he, he had taken away his mother. His nursemaid had loved his mother. She had been one of her ladies-in-waiting and her best friend. She always told Aiden how beautiful and kind his mother had been, how his father had really loved her very much, he was just mad that she betrayed him.

_If he truly loved her then why would he, no, _how_ could he brutally kill her in cold blood_? After that Aiden had always watched what he said around his father and how he said it and wondered how he could have ever really loved someone.

"My King!" His adviser, Mage Istar, interrupted his trip down memory lane. "We really should get you to your room. You must be tired and you need your rest."

"Of course Istar." He replied as he got up from the table, secretly hoping he would see that woman again, whoever she was.

* * *

**Lorelei's POV**

The Queen was positively fuming and decided that she needed to take a ride on Drasil for awhile, to clear her head. She didn't bother changing out of her dress and always kept her riding boots in the stables with her tack.

She quietly prepared Drasil, so as to not disturb the stable hands, and set out to ride on the beach under the moonlight. Her father had told her once that he and her mother would always ride out here.

It was their _Special Place_. They would ride for hours together under the stars. Lore had always felt somehow connected to her mother out here, as if she was looking down on her daughter from the stars. Sometimes Lore would imagine whole conversations with her mother, and _sometimes, _sometimes she thought she heard her reply.

"If I told this to anyone they would think I was crazy." Lorelei told Drasil. He just gave a soft whiny in return. "And if I told anyone I confided in a horse they would probably strip me of my title and burn me at the stake." She replied with a laugh.

Drasil just gave a disgruntled snort. That just made her laughs even harder. However, it was getting late and cold so she decided to go back in, feeling much better. She took Drasil to his stall, wiped him down, careful not to wake the grooms, and left humming her favorite tune, through a secret door that she and her Father used to use when they wanted to go riding and avoid the courtiers.

As she climbed the stairs up to her rooms, she thought she heard voices coming from inside them. When she reached her rooms she saw no one and let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't know she was holding in. She was tired and wanted only to change and get into her warm, soft, feather bed.

As she entered her changing room she thought she heard voices again, coming from the common room right outside her bedchamber door. She mumbled to herself that she was going crazy, hearing voices, thinking her mother could hear her, talking to horses.

But as she began to yank her boots off she heard definite footsteps coming and closer and closer. Lore shoved her boots on, suddenly remembering that Aiden would be occupying her rooms tonight.

_OH S#&, Lore how could you be such an idiot_. She thought to herself. _You need to get out of here … if you can. _Just as she finally got her boot on, Aiden rounded the corner with his nightclothes in his hand. Lorelei swung around, face to face with the man who had caused her so many sleepless nights. He was right in front of her, in her palace, in her bedchamber, smiling like an idiot. Suddenly she found herself extremely angry with him.

Before she could say anything he spoke up, "What in gods name might a woman as lovely as you be doing in my bedchamber?" He asked, amused.

"First of all," The Queen retorted, "this is my castle, my bedchamber and the last time I checked I still was Queen here, so I can be anywhere I want to be and go anywhere I want to go. **_You_**, on the other hand, are a guest here."

Now, for some reason, he really smiled, flashing his white teeth and making him more handsome than ever. "Oh, so I was right, you _are_ the Queen. I saw you in the dining hall and I recognized your eyes. You know, you have the same lovely eyes as your mother."

Hearing him mention her mother, being so charming and yet such an a$$ and still attract her was really pi$$ing Lore off. She decided it would be best not to say anything and kept her mouth shut, trying to just calmly walk out, but he jumped in front of her and bowed, effectively blocking the way out.

"My dear, sweet Lady, we haven't been properly introduced. I am King Aiden of Faore, and it is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman as yourself." He purred, slathering the charm on while lightly brushing each of her knuckles with his lips.

Lore decided that his charm was going to get him nowhere with her and scowled at him. But he ignored it and continued. "Now I see why my cousin had his eye on you. You are so much more beautiful in person than any of the bards have begun to describe." Her eyes just got narrower.

"Why don't we continue our lovely little conversation in the common room?" He said, lightly grabbing her arm and dragging her straight into the common room.

Being the gentleman he was, he pulled out a chair for Lore, who sat down abruptly. "What, my dear, no thank you?" He said jokingly

At that, she scowled even harder if it was possible. "First of all, I am _not_ your 'dear' _or_ you're 'sweet'. And why would I thank you, you're my enemy!" She replied coldly, staring him straight in the eye.

"You really hate me, don't you?" Aiden's smile quickly faded to a frown, his big gray eyes never leaving Lorelei's face. Eyes she found herself getting lost in.

_He's just a man…a very handsome man, but still just a man._ She told herself, resisting. He looked away, sighing, as he sat.

"Why shouldn't I hate you? You're trying to gain my throne by marrying me off to your stupid cousin." _Forget diplomacy. _She thought, staring at him piercingly.

"I never said that I wanted your throne." He replied quietly.

"Then what do you _want_?" Lorelei snapped.

"I want peace, nothing more, nothing less, just like my messenger stated. I'm tired of war, I'm sick and I want to go home. But I have to know that you won't attack me, that's why I want you to marry my _stupid _cousin." He said in a tired way.

"No you don't want peace and you don't consider me or my country worthy enough to conquer, I've heard of you and your war mongering, I do have ears! Is it that I am Lady Lynne's daughter and you want revenge, you want me to marry that horrid cousin of yours so you don't have to work hard, coming up with strategies to defeat my generals! You want to control me by forcing me into marriage!" She screeched at him accusingly, jumping up out of her seat, eyes glaring.

He stood as well; his handsome deep gray eyes darkening as her made his way towards her, grabbing her shoulders and returning her stare. "NO." He said simply.

"I've already asked you to marry many times, I was always open to the idea, but you won't, you have too much pride! I can't stand anymore war, I tire of it, I tire of revenge, I want someone to love and most of all peace, and I want to retire to my court with a wife."

Then, to Lorelei's great surprise, he leaned down and kissed her! She struggled for a minute and then stopped knowing that he was stronger than she was and could probably have his way with her if he wanted to.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, he pulled away, catching his breath with a wry smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to marry me? I would keep you safe and would never push for anything that you're not ready for. And you wouldn't have to marry my _stupid_ cousin." He breathed into her ear.

She attempted to recover from her half-melted state. The only question she could think of was "Why did you propose for him to marry me?"

He chuckled "You always sent a reply of NO back to me; I thought I would let him try to win you over."

"Oh, it really didn't work…"

He smiled as she was still trying to get her thoughts together, which was hard with him still holding on to her tightly. He kissed her again but this time she didn't fight him. She realized that she didn't want to fight him, instead she found herself kissing him back.

_Maybe marrying **HIM** wouldn't be so bad,_ her heart said, _after all it would seal a peace treaty between us, and I **DO** have to marry someday, who better than a powerful King that can protect me and my people._ She managed to think.

After carrying on like that for about ten minutes, Lore's mind finally caught up with her and screamed. _Lorelei Elizabeth Orkneky, what in the hell do you think you are doing? He is your enemy, and you are carrying on like two star-crossed lovers, not like the enemies you really are. He could kill you in an instant and then all his problems would be solved._

But her heart countered,_ he wouldn't kill you how many times has he proposed marriage to you? About six, he wouldn't kill you if he wanted to marry you THAT badly!_

She pulled back with so much force that he had to let her go. She was so confused, her heart said _kiss him again_, but her sensible part said _slap him hard_, then, to her great dismay and his great surprise, she slapped him very hard across his face.

"I can't my people would turn on me, they hate you, and I DO TOO, you're just Horrible!" It all came out in a rush.

His hand immediately went up to his cheek, which undoubtedly stung, almost causing Lore to apologize.

He looked more sad and hurt than angry, though. Lorelei hiked up her skirts and ran as fast as her legs could possibly carry her, deciding that she didn't want to stick around to see if he would get mad.

It was too tempting to listen to her heart and start kissing again. She didn't really hate him as she told him she did; maybe she should marry him. Her council was always badgering her to marry. Some had suggested Aiden when he sent his many proposals, but she protested, vehemently. She didn't want to marry at all.

She had heard he was a good ruler, that he was just and kind and showed mercy; he even let the Kings of Tiren and Gialla, keep their lands.

They would answer to him, so there wouldn't be anymore wars between them. _That was the reason_, she thought, _he conquered Gialla and Tiren, they were always fighting and he really did want peace._

Orkney was only for revenge…….. or did he really want to marry her? _Funny way of showing his affection, taking his ships and armies, then saying he would invade, if I won't marry him or his cousin! What a ultimatum! _

But again her heart said, _maybe she should let bygones be bygones and marry him. He would, after all, keep her safe._

As she kept debating with herself to accept the proposal or not, she rounded the corner, she heard footsteps coming after her. Being the genius that she was, she turned around, but saw no one.

All of a sudden, someone hit her over the head with something very heavy from behind. She blacked just out as she saw Aiden round the corner and scream **_"LORE"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Responses**

**_WildPixieChild_****_-_** I'm glad you like it!

**_Mrs. Smith-_** I'm sorry if my writing offends you, but it is my story, I tried to tone down some of the bad language, but keep in mind that people in the time peroid I'm writing did swear alot, I myself swear alot, and I suppose that reflects upon my writing.

**_starlight -_** I did I'm glad you liked it :D

**_amelia-_** Thank You so much for understanding, thats just the way I write I'm sorry if it offends some people, but it is **MY** story, and I can write ti howeve I like(actualy it's already all done I just have to post it)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**

Lorelei has hated the fact that King Aiden so easily took over the neighboring countries of Gialla and Tiran. Now she seems to think he wants Orkney, but Aiden would rather marry Lore, than fight her. Will evil plots, from the people closest to them, destroy their budding romance and their lives in the process?

Will Lore be able to save herself, King Aiden, and both their countries?

This is the prequel to "You don't have to say you love me", the story of Aria's parents and Rigels Father.

* * *

**A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU GOES OUT TO ****SmileyFacePerson****, SHE IS AWESOME, SHE CHANGED THE POINT OF VIEW FOR THIS STORY! IF IT WASN'T FOR HER THIS STORY WOULDN'T BE POSTED.**

**THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!**

**:D  
**

* * *

When Lore woke, she was, to her surprise, in her palace but not in her room. When she tried to look around she felt a sharp pain in her neck, her head throbbing. She saw her grandfather in a chair, sitting at a desk with papers scattered everywhere. As he turned to her, she blacked out from the pain in her head.

When she woke again she heard Tristan, Ethlinn, Percival, Earl Milos and her grandfather having a heated argument.

"...you mean he wants to marry her? She's barley 19. She's only a baby**_, my baby_**." Lore's grandfather practically screeched at the secret council.

"Lower your voice Domian. Someone might hear us." She recognized Ethlinn's voice. Her eyes were still shut from her still mind-numbing headache.

"And he doesn't want to marry _Lore _anyway; technically he wants to marry Tiffany. He, and everyone else, still think that she is the Queen." Percival said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"**_What!"_** Her grandfather shouted.

"Domian, Lorelei disguised herself as her maid when she met in the banquet hall with the king and his men. We thought she was in danger, and now what we've feared has happened..." Milos trailed off.

"I still don't understand." Lord Domian said, a bit quieter but no less angry.

"Well Domian, we should really explain it to you..."

"Yes, I think you'd better." Her grandfather interrupted.

"After dawn came and Lorelei was nowhere to be found we sent the Royal Guard out to look for her. They found her slumped outside in the hall near her bedchamber. Her head was bloodied and a knife was in her hand. We took her to this room, which only we and the Guard know of.

"Later we learned that King Aiden had been killed, or so Count Midir, his cousin, says. His bed was found bloodied and disarranged, as if a struggle had occurred. The Knight claims that it was one of our assassins and demanded that the Queen marry him or he would declare war seeing as he is the Kings only living relative, and is now the king.

Domian sighed and looked over at Lore how could his sweet little Kitten get into so much trouble.

The Earl went on, "We were suspicious and investigated the room ourselves when Lorelei was found. We found all of his personal guards dead except one. Before he died he told us of an argument that had occurred earlier in the evening between Aiden and Midir. He didn't know exactly what had been said but told us that both of them looked very angry."

_Oh, so those were the voices I heard earlier. _Lore thought.

Milos continued. "Before he died, the guard told us that the King was still alive. Count Midir had led a fierce, fatal attack, but one of the guards had managed to sneak the King out in the fray of battle. So we believe that Aiden went into hiding for his own safety.

"He and his guard are in great danger however and in very bad shape. They might even have been caught already and if they were caught, which they probably were, they were sent somewhere to be killed.

"If someone doesn't find Aiden soon our queen, or consequentially the one standing in is in very grave danger. I myself do not doubt Midir's spies, he WILL find out he doesn't have the real Queen and then he will murder them both.

"I think for Lore's safety and Tiffany's that she should go back home with you, and maybe she could look for Aiden. At least she would be out of danger and you could hire a guard to guide her."

Lore moaned as she rolled over to find a more comfortable position, they heard her wake and as they looked over at her...

* * *

people please review it means so much to me...

and to misty queen this one's for you I'm so glad you like it...

:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** Alright I've almost given up on this story, I know it's not as popular as the other one I've written, but I'll post them. Anyway I hope everyone had a good summer vacation and ya, wahoo college!

Anyway thanks to everyone for reviewing, I know I seriously need to get a new person to do this for me, I didn't post fast enough, and it's a tough job. But these chapters are dedicated to

**Smily Face Person**

I wouldn't be ale to post this without her help. I think I need a new btea though anyone interested in the job please leave me a message or a review.

----------

Lorelei's grandfather walked over quickly and hugged her tightly, then spoke sharply to the other men in the room. "We can finish this conversation later. I came here to see my granddaughter, and not for the presence of you, fools who can't even guarantee her safety."

Lore's secret council left the room . "Lore, darling, are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, despite her pounding headache. "But what happened? I mean, I heard some of you're conversation, but is Aiden really dead and they really framed me for it?"

"Yes and No Kitten. No, Aiden isn't dead, but yes, you were framed. However, they still think that Tiffany is the real queen and Count Midir is demanding that she marry him so he doesn't declare war."

"But I didn't kill Aiden. The last thing I remember is leaving my rooms and being hit over the head in the hallway. I forgot King Aiden had my rooms." She said, rather embarrassed, trying not to show on her face what had happened right before she had left.

"Well Kitten, I don't know what to tell you. But you are in danger and if they find you they'll kill you. They still think Tiffany, a.k.a. you, killed the King."

"Grandfather, what will I do? I can't just leave my country." Lorelei asked almost hysterically. "

"Kitten, you're not. Just come home with me to my Orknan estate and leave all of it behind you. Tiffany has already said that she will marry Count Midir for you." Her grandfather pleaded.

She looked him straight in the eye. "I won't leave my people to be ruled by an evil man."

"Then come home with me please. You'll get your country back but you need to live to fight another day. For now, you too, will have to hide."

"Alright. I'll do it." Lore said reluctantly, hoping she didn't sound as defeated as she felt.

"I'll send Tiffany in." Lord Domin opened the door, Tiffany bursting in as he left.

She gave Lorelei a huge hug. "Are you are alright? Oh, I was so worried."

The two of them started to talk as if this were just any old day. But it's not any old day, and Lore didn't want to force her friend to do something she didn't want to. "Tiffany, I have to ask you something that I have no right to ask of you. I need you to stay the Queen and marry Midir for me. I know you already said that you would do it but I need to ask you myself. I need to."

Tiffany just smiled at her and chuckled softly "My Queen, I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back again. If you need me to marry someone for you all you need to do is ask, which you already have." She shook the question off. "But what will happen when you come back?"

Lorelei looked at her sadly, tears in her eyes. "I don't think I will be coming back."

"But Milady" she protests, "of course you're coming back. You're going to find the king and destroy whoever did it, aren't you?"

Lore sighed angrily to herself. "No, I am running back to Sirile with my tail between my legs."

"Lorelei, in all the years that I've known you, which is a lot, I never thought that you would let a innocent man die just because something his father did a long time ago to someone you don't even like. And I wouldn't ever think that you, _you, _would give up." Tiffany spoke softly.

"Neither did I Tiffany, neither did I." She sighed again.

"Then go after him, save you country, save him, and save me. It's what your mother would do."

"My grandfather would never let me go after a king, especially one that I probably wouldn't find." She shook her head sadly.

"But he let you're mother. Why would it be any different for you?" Tiffany pointed out.

"You're right, why can't I go after him? Maybe he'll be so grateful that he won't invade after I save his ass." Lore pronounced every word with dripping with sarcasm.

"Well Milady, you should. He would probably do the same for you. And you've never let anyone tell you that you can't do something, just because you're a _Queen_." She taunted.

Lorelei could not stand it when someone told her that she couldn't do something just because that she's a Queen and a woman. They always expected her to pick a champion and have him fight instead. "Fine, I'll do it." She agreed finally.

Tiffany always had a way of making you do something you didn't want to do, like an older sister. "Great. I'll tell your grandfather and the secret council to come back in and you can tell them that you're going after Aiden."

She walked out through the door, leaving Lore to wait patiently for them to come in. Looking around, she realized that she had never been in this room before. She knew every room of the castle like the back of her hand. But she guessed that this room had been kept a secret for her own protection. Just then, Milos, Tristan, and her grandfather came into the room. She was expecting them to yell at you and refuse to let her go, but they didn't. Instead they agreed with you about going to find Aiden. It would clear your name, but since he wasn't really dead, just captured, it was going to be a difficult search

indeed.

Lorelei looked back at her beautiful palace as she rolled away in her grandfather's carriage. Lord Domin was riding ahead with Drasil for you. He pointed out that it would look suspicious if someone besides him or the Queen, who was now Tiffany, rode Drasil. He had your armor stashed away in the carriage. Something told them both that she might just need it on her journey.

It took Lore three weeks to get there. It must have taken her grandfather at least a week of non-stop riding to get there. But he hadn't been knocked over the head recently. Lorelei had to stop every night and stay at an inn. So a journey that should have taken only a week took her three. When she finally arrived, she ran directly to her room and dove onto her bed, inhaling deeply the piney sent of her bed. She'd no idea how much she had missed it here until now. The smell, the feel, the taste of it was home.

Her grandfather came up an hour later to tell you to get dressed for dinner as he had guests coming. Lore did as she was told and dressed in a light lavender dress that was decidedly _noble_ not royal. When she arrived in the dining hall her Grandfather had already told the servants to call her Lady Lora instead of little Princess as they usually did.

His story was that Lore was his youngest sister's daughter and he had taken her in when her mother and father were killed by bandits in the woods when they were coming home from a party at a friend's home. No one would ever recognize her save the servants, but they loved her and they weren't going to say a thing. And none of his guests even knew that he had a granddaughter.

She greeted her grandfather with a kiss on the cheek. "Ah Lore, my dear, you look wonderful tonight. Duke Russo of Sedona will be here tonight. He is one of my oldest and dearest friends so please be kind to him dearest, and his wife."

"Of course I'll be good." Lore smiled at her grandfather, mock insulted. "I won't do anything to give us away and I promise to keep my temper in check."

"See that you do. Your temper _did_ almost give you away last time from what I hear." They walked into the dining hall; and stopped, gasping in surprise, because sitting right there next to Sadona and his wife was...

----------

Ok well please leave me a review. I really do look forward to them. And anyone tell me if they're are interested in beign my Beta!

Go ahead you know you wanna push that little "Go" buton

It's calling your name...

push it...

do it


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **Ok Ppl here is another chapter, hope you like it.

As always thank you SmilyFacePerson

----------

The prince of Aloand. Prince Danric, King Devions only son. Lorelei and her grandfather closed their mouths, walking over to their guests and greeting them politely, all the while and hoping the Prince wouldn't recognize her.

As she took her seat he opened his mouth to say something, but her grandfather quickly cut him off. "Prince Danric, I don't believe you have met my niece, Lady Lora?"

"No, Lord Domin, I don't think I've had the pleasure." He turned to her and said softly. "Milady, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Danric." She said

"I pity the country that lost such a beauty." He purred, slathering on all manners of the charm that a prince should be taught.

And then everyone ignored Lore and had a very good roasted pheasant for dinner. Danric had reminded her of Aiden, what he had, and that perfect kiss in her bedroom. Why, oh why, did she have to ruin it by slapping him? _Wait a minute, I slapped him because he kissed me without asking, but then again I kissed him back so there was no denying that there was chemistry between the two of us Not to mention that a marriage between the two of us would heal old wounds. _

But did she even like him, or was it his kisses? She knew that she liked him or she wouldn't have agreed to go look for him. _He's too cocky e for his own good._

Dinner was already over and it was getting late when she heard a voice calling her name and she snapped out of her thoughts. "Milady, did you hear me?" The Prince asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't. My thoughts have run away with me again."

"Well I envy your thoughts." He said with a devious smirk, obviously flirting with her. Her face turned a bright pink in response, and she looked to her grandfather for help. He just chuckled at her predicament and took a sip of his wine. The prince continued. "So, how did you come to be in Aloand?"

"Oh." She said with a sigh of relief. "My parents, coming home from a late night party, were killed by bandits." Lore put on a miserable face.

"My deepest sympathies, Milady, to both you and your grandfather. It must be hard to lose your mother and father at the same time." He said with sincerity.

"It was. I mean, it is, it is." She said, catching herself quickly, hoping he didn't notice her slip up. But, of course, he did.

"Milady, aren't you still mourning your parents?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, I am, but I try not to think of it, it makes me cry." She said with mock sadness, hoping that he wouldn't see right through her. There were very few people who could do that and she sincerely hoped that he wasn't one of them.

"Of course Milady, forgive me for asking. Since it's such a lovely night out I was hoping that you would favor me with a walk in the garden. I have heard that your Lord has some of the best in the land, and I would love to see them." He said with an earnest face.

"Oh, well, okay." She agreed hesitantly. As she got up from her seat Danric offered her his arm like the gentleman he was. Lore decided that she would try to be nice to him. _After all, I've never really had anyone try to court me before. They were all too afraid that I would lop their heads off_.

As they made their way to the garden, the moon was full and shining brightly. Prince Danric was telling her about his childhood growing up in the palace. This actually interested her as she had spent most of her summers at her grandfather's manor, and had of course lived there for 8 years. The two of them had a wonderful time under the stars, talking and laughing. For a prince he didn't seem at all snobbish like they were supposed to be. And all of a sudden it was 1 O'clock in the morning.

Danric walked Lore back to her room. "Milady, I had a wonderful time with you this evening. I was wondering if you would accompany me on a picnic tomorrow, around noon?" He asked with such a sweet, eager face that you just couldn't say no.

"Of course, I would love to go on a picnic with you tomorrow, Milord." She said with a smile.

As she was undressing for bed she thought about Danric, how handsome he was, and how his brown hair would fall into his big brown eyes when he laughed. Lore sighed and got into bed, still thinking about him, when she suddenly remembered how she was supposed to be finding Aiden, but was going on a picnic tomorrow. She ended up deciding that one day wouldn't matter and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. And no one would bereave her of a bit of fun before she went on the last leg of her journey…..

As Lorelei woke up she immediately began to think about the night before. About Prince Danric and their picnic today. She was excited; no one had ever asked her to do anything of this sort at home. They were all too afraid to be seen associating with a queen for good reasons and bad. She got up with a sigh to pick out what she wanted to wear, finally deciding on a soft yellow silk dress that nicely contrasted with the color of her eyes.

Thinking about her eyes made her mind wandered back to Aiden. She was going on a nice picnic and he was probably cold wet and or being tortured somewhere. Lore felt so bad that she didn't notice the time. It was almost twelve already and she had to get going. She vowed to herself that she would push Aiden and his kisses out of her mind and have a pleasant picnic with Danric. After all, she was going to start searching for him tomorrow. _One day of fun can't hurt_. She kept telling herself. But deep down she knew she was wrong and that she really had to find Aiden as soon as possible futures depended on it.

She heard a knock on the door and knew it was her grandfather. He probably didn't want her to go. "He is the one always nagging me about marriage." She grumbled as she opened the door.

Lore had been right; it was him. "Oh Kitten, you look so pretty." he said, acting overly kind.

Lore just sighed and smiled at him. "Grandpa, I know that you don't want me to go, but why, I mean you are the one always nagging me about getting married, and regardless, why can't I go with Danric? He seems nice enough." She said quickly

"Kitten, he is not interested in marriage, and I have a feeling you aren't either. He sleeps around with every woman he can get his grimy little hands on, and if he so much as touches you I … I'll … well, I don't know what I'll do, but whatever it is he won't be a crown prince for very long." Her grandfather said angrily, nearly shouting.

"Grandfather, please don't say such things. Its treason you know and they could hang you. Besides, do you really think that I would sleep with any man that shows interest? Please, I have much more dignity than that." She said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Her grandfather shook his head disapprovingly but, at the look in his granddaughter's eye, escorted her out to the courtyard where Danric awaited her with the most beautiful white horse ever. She knew it wasn't polite to stare but she couldn't help it.

Danric noticed and chuckled. "You fancy horses, Milady?"

She looked him straight in the eye and said "Why, yes I do."

He smiled, flirtatiously causing Lore's grandfather to groan from somewhere behind them. "Do you know much about them?"

She just shook her head in response. He proceeded to explain. "Well this one, milady, is an Arabian stallion. He was a 20th birthday gift from my father, his name is Pericles."

Her grandfather decided that it was time for him to say something, and of all the things he could have said "Take good care of my niece Danric, she means a great deal to me" came out of his mouth as he helped her onto Pericle's back.

"Don't worry Lord Domin, no one shall touch the Lady whilst in my presence." he said, giving her grandfather a perfectly reassuring smile and mounting Pericles himself. But Lord Domin sure didn't look reassured. Instead he looked petrified. But with Danric's smile the two of them were off.

Danric took her to her favorite spot by the lake, where her grandfather had taken her when she was little. The set every thing up and reached out his hand to help Lore sit down which you gladly accepted. They shared the most fabulous meal of roast beef, mashed potatoes and chocolate cake, made better by the fact that Lorelei hadn't had her breakfast.

The two of them laughed and just enjoyed being by the lake, when he suddenly asked her "Lore, do you ever plan on getting married?"

Lore just sat there like a bumbling idiot, mouth somewhere by her right shoe, and stuttered out. "Oh um I… I don't really know."

He laughed again. "Did I catch you off guard?" He asked, leaning in closer.

"Yes." She replied a little too hastily.

He just smiled. "Well you did not answer my question Lore. Do you ever plan on getting married? If so, I would be very interested in having something to do with it." And with that he leaned in closer, at first just slightly grazing her lips with his, then kissing her harder and rougher. _His kisses are nothing like Aiden's. His were sweet and passionate, not hard and rough like this fool's. I miss him. Wait, what am I thinking? I miss him, wait, I mean I don't_.

Danric pushed her onto the ground and started to kiss her harder if that was possible. _He already has one foot in my bed. This will _not_ do._ She suddenly found his hand grazing her breast, and pushed him off quickly. "SO THE STORIES _ARE_ TRUE _ARE_ THEY? THAT YOU _ARE_ A WOMANIZER. Well, I am not that kind of woman Prince Danric. You'll not get me that easily!" She screamed angrily

"I thought I just proposed." he said, looking confused.

"And I just said NO." She shouted, still angry.

"Please Lore, calm down. You weren't giving me any signals to say that I couldn't kiss you. I've never proposed to any other woman in my life, I swear. And you are so different, so sweet, and so pure."

_Oh, if he only knew the real me._ Lore thought.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are so beautiful, so unbelievable." He finished.

"One day" She replied quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"_One_ day," She said again, her voice gaining volume, "That's how long you knew me, one day. I don't want to be married to someone I barley even know, not after ONE DAY." She shouted, more than a little upset. "Maybe if you give me some time to think it over, alone time. Then maybe, just maybe you will have a answer."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Look, lets make the best of our picnic and stop talking about this. I will give you your answer, you needn't worry about that." She said cheerily.

"Of course milady, as you wish." he said, regaining his composure. She just sighed and sat there in uncomfortable silence. She decided to pick a new topic, one that would help her tomorrow. She turned and faced him, grabbing one of his hands.

"Let's talk about something different." She said

"Mmmh." he grunted out.

She took a deep breath. "Where would the King of Faore keep prisoners of war?" She asked, catching him off his guard.

"Why do you want to know?" He inquired.

"Well, it just interests me. I thought you were going to answer my question." She said, mocking him with the sly grin on her face.

"Well." He said, getting happier as she scooted close enough to him so he could put his arm around you. "Usually they are kept at the old castle in the mourning mountains, but not many venture up there. They say that a banshee lurks around up there, pining away for her dead lover. Now answer my question. Why do you want to know?" He asked curiously.

"Nope." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really."

"Really." They both started to laugh hysterically and lay back on the grass. When Lore stopped, Danric was looming over her looking at her lips as a child would look at candy they can't have. Suddenly she found him kissing her strongly. Lore decided to let him, unless it went too far again. She would be gone by tomorrow anyway.

Finally he pulled back. "We really should get you back. I promised Lord Domin I would have you back before sunset." And she realized that it was already sunset.

Smiling wryly she sat up as well. "You don't really want to bring me back, do you Danric?" She teased.

"No I don't, but if I want any chance at proving to you that I am not a womanizer, as you so kindly put it, then I have to bring you back." He said seriously. "I wouldn't want to bed you on the first day that I actually got to spend with you would I?" Danric teased.

She smiled covertly and got up, leaving his embrace, and his face fell. He recovered quickly, as he helped her onto Pericle's back and then mounted himself. They rode back in silence, him kissing the back of her head every five seconds which caused her to giggle. When the two of them got back to the manor he got off first then helped her down, sliding her into his arms for a convenient goodbye kiss.

As they pulled away he said, "I have to go back to the capital to …….do some rather important things." He sighed. "I'll be gone for at least six months."

"Oh." Lore said sadly. "Then it will be a while till we see each other again won't it."

"I will come back for you, I will prove to you I'm not a misogynistic womanizer"

She gave him a cryptic smile and said "We'll see." With that, and another chaste kiss on her cheek, he mounted Pericles and left.

She stood there and watched him go until he was out of sight, "But I won't be here when you return for me." She whispered to herself. With a great sigh she floated up to her room and prepared for tomorrow's journey. But, down below, her grandfather had heard every word.

He sighed and said, "Gods help me."

----------

Ok well that was it um ya, so review please, and I am still looking for a Beta, so anyone who's interested please message me, or leave a review, or an email.


End file.
